


Shockingly Blue

by TheWolfFearsHer



Series: Secrets Are Meant To Be Spoken [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Sheriff Stilinski, Teenage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: When he looks down at the boy after holding him for the first time there’s something strikingly familiar about him and he thinks maybe, just maybe he does know the boy’s father.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Secrets Are Meant To Be Spoken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855606
Kudos: 35





	Shockingly Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sheriff Stilinski's, Ales and Stiles' father, point of view. 
> 
> Read One Hale Of A Secret first!
> 
> Chris Argent's point of view is next
> 
> Edit: I fixed some age discrepancies

Sheriff Stilinski trusted his kids, always had. So when his 16 year old daughter reveals she’s pregnant it’s a hit to the gut. He had allowed her to sneak out of the house, had given her the freedom to do whatever she liked. He thought she was responsible, thought she knew better than to get pregnant. She’s a mother and he had always wanted grandkids so he accepts it, tells her everything is okay. 

The father isn’t around and that’s another hit to the gut, what kind of man wants nothing to do with the girl they got pregnant, with the kid they created? He realized that the father must be another teenager and he does understand that some people aren’t ready to be parents. So he doesn’t ask, he just tells her that the child is hers and hers alone, but that only seems to make her even sadder. 

“I should’ve told him.” Echoes in his head for months as his daughter’s stomach grows, as she throws up in the morning, complains of back pain, he wishes she wasn’t alone. That begs the questions of who should she have told? Who is the father? Where did they go? John wants to know what he can do to help, can he have them come back? 

She gives birth to a boy, which she names Mikhail. It never crosses his mind to question why, he hated when everyone questioned the name of his children; Mieczysław and Alessandrina. He never looks at the birth certificate, he just congratulates his daughter. When he looks down at the boy after holding him for the first time there’s something strikingly familiar about him and he thinks maybe, just maybe he does know the boy’s father. There’s something in his eyes that reminds John of a distant memory. 

Ales stops letting John watch Mik when he turns 3 and he can’t figure out why. She’s hiding something, he knows that for a fact. He hardly sees his grandson even though they still all live in the same house together. The only time he gets to watch Mik is when he’s sleeping and Ales needs an escape. It disappoints him greatly. 

At 16 his son is also sneaking out of the house, something he thinks John doesn’t notice, but it wouldn’t be fair parenting if he told Stiles that he can’t. Stiles is hiding something from him, he knows that too. When given so much freedom why do his kids feel the need to hide from him? 

“Mik if you don’t stop running ahead of me I’ll tell your mother!” John hears yelled from where he’s sitting in the food court. 

He instinctively looks over even though he knows it can’t be his grandson, but it is. The boy is giggling as he runs ahead of a man, the man runs forward and scoops him up. 

“We have to get you some school clothes you crazy boy.” The man is grinning broadly, “if we came home empty handed your mother would skin me alive.” Mik giggles again and cuddles into the man’s shoulder. 

What the hell? 

“So I was at the mall for lunch today.” John says as soon as his daughter walks in the door. 

Her head snaps up, “Was it good?” 

“I saw something interesting, Mik was there, but you know it was odd, you weren’t.” 

Ales chuckles, “Yeah, I had someone watch him.” 

John looks at his daughter, there’s something she’s not telling him. 

Peter Hale walks into the Police Station very obviously not in a coma. “I’m here to do whatever I need to be accepted into society and get a job.” Straight to the point;

John looks at the deputy that’s talking to Hale. “I’ll take it from here Parrish.” 

When he asks Peter the appropriate questions, he gives vague answers. Derek sent him to some obscure country and that helped him get out of the coma and cover up the burn scars. John is suspicious, but there’s no other way to explain it. DNA proves that this is Peter Hale. 

Someone knocks on the door and when John opens it Hale is standing there holding Mik. They stare at one another and that’s when it hits John, he looks at Mik in the man’s arms and he sees it. He sees Talia’s little brother, the rebellious teenager, the boy he arrested on multiple occasions for getting into fights, when he looks back up at Hale’s face he looks right at that familiar smirk. “I’m here to see Ales if you don’t mind, Sheriff.” 

John stares at the paper in his hand, how could he have never put the two together? While Ales and Stiles were out doing god knows what, John snuck into her bedroom and into her closet where he knew she kept important documents. Written right there clear as day, **Mikhail Peter Hale** ; how she got away with using the last name without Peter’s signature amazes him. Peter Hale is 4 years older than his daughter……

He enters the station like he owns the place, throws off his sunglasses like they’re not $1,000 and strides up to the front desk. “There’s some paperwork I was told needed to be looked at.” 

Tara stares at Hale before sputtering out, “Did you bring a lawyer?” 

Hale chuckles, “I’ll look at what is needed and will determine for myself if one is required.” 

Tara looks over at John, but he waves her to continue.

“I really suggest a lawyer be present Mr. Hale.” Tara swallows nervously, but continues on. “It seems that while you were in a coma someone illegally marked you down as the father of their child, would you like to press charges?” 

Hale frowned, “I was in a coma for 6 years and this is just now being addressed?” Tara sputters for a second time, but Hale interrupts whatever explanation she had, “I’m only jesting dear, let me see the birth certificate.” 

Tara slides it over and Hale pulls out a pen. With a dramatic flick of the wrist he signs the certificate, “that seems settled then doesn’t it? Anything else for me today?” 

“Mr. Hale, I uh, really don’t think that was the wisest move. No lawyer, no dna test? Are you sure you want to go through with this?” 

Hale chuckled again, “Dear Tara, I believe once you see that there is no need for a lawyer.” Hale turned towards the door, “Mik come see papa.” Mikhail ran eagerly into Hale’s arms. 

“Now, I think we look almost identical, don’t you Mikhail?” Hale says as both son and father give the same exasperated look to Tara. John would applaud him for his tactics if it weren’t for the fact that the entire police station knew that Mikhail was Ales’s son.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
